Pokemon Academy: The Education of a Lifetime
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: Welcome to Pokemon Academy! a place of learning in a tropical paradise founded by Gary Oak to create a place where people can learn about all walks of life in the pokemon world and become the best and brightest of their fields across the globe, come follow the adventures of one young man named Scott as he deals with more than just pokemon (pokemon ecchi harem story!) M to be safe
1. Introduction

Hello to all my fans! after a very long hiatus I am back and better than ever! now I know some of you are wanting a new chapter in some of my previous stories such as the Trident saga or even Disciples of the Drakonum, but do not fear I have NOT given up on those stories I am just working on making the stories sound right! now I have wanted to do a pokemon fic for a while now but most of them have ended up with me running into a cement wall of writer's block, I hope this story will be different. I was inspired to write a pokemon academy story by nE0nbLaCk13 and if he is reading this here is a message to him: I AM ONLY ON CHAPTER 6 AND I THINK YOU ARE DOING A F***ING AWESOME JOB AND THANKS FOR BEING AN INSPIRATION TO ME! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! now on to the introduction introducing the academy!

* * *

Pokemon Academy: The Education of a lifetime!

Introduction

Welcome to Pokemon Academy Central School, one of the most prestigious Schools for pokemon professions of any kind, from training to Coordination and from Researchers to connoisseurs and everything in between. Our Academy is headed by Professor Gary Oak, grandson of Pokemon Researcher Great Samuel Oak and the Faculty come from all walks of life, and many times there are seminars by non faculty members who have special expertise in specific areas, some are in class some all you have to do is just show up and take in all that you can, and there are those you have to sign up for.

The academy's Curriculum depends on what the applicant applied for. Each Course is a 4 year program that delves deeper into each field as they progress. The Courses vary from Trainer Education to Pokemon Breeding and From Researchers to Coordinators.

Now let's talk about the Academy itself: the Campus towers Over Chockatouse Island, a Tropical paradise that is home to many environments and things to do, And that includes pokemon of every type and best of all students are free to catch pokemon for keeps, though they must have at least one pokemon of their own before they enter the academy. The Campus has several buildings each tailored to what they are for: this includes the central office where the headmaster and other higher ups have their offices, behind the central offices is the central courtyard to the north of the central courtyard is the Main building where the classes and seminars are held taught by certified teachers who also are experts in their field. The central building also houses the campus's medical center both for pokemon and people alike, those who are in the pokemon medical training course taught by our residential nurse joy help out here for field experience. On the roof of the central building is the sky top battle platform, which is the central location for all school events even those who have no relation to pokemon battling. Another place of note at this location is the Academy Poke Mart where students can purchase items ranging from Pokemon healing and power up items to school supplies and snacks as well as camping and survival gear for the academy's wilderness survival class.

To the right of the main building is the academy Battle club where trainers can come for unofficial battles and pokemon workouts of various types, this is where the pokemon PT and Battle 101 classes are held, this also includes a boys and a girl's sauna for them to relax after battling or training.

South of the Battle Club is the auditorium where school-wide presentations and performance are held

Across from the Auditorium is the club building where all the schools clubs gather for club activities such as art, music, gardening or computers among others.

To the North of the Club Building is the Library headed by former gym leader and Museum curator/head Librarian of nacarene city Lenora, here you will find informational media ranging from the classic books to media presentations that are both entertaining and educational, filmed by the school's video production class and hosted by specialists varying depending on the subject material.

Finally we come to the centerpiece of the academy grounds: the Dormitories. the dorms are divided into 3 towers there are the standard boys and girls dorms, but the 3rd dorm is the VIP Dorm where those students sponsored by a top trainer or researcher stays, which houses on one half of the tower is boys and on the other half girls. All 3 towers are linked in the center to the student lounge and common areas, opposite genders are allowed in the other dorms however if they are in the room of another gender doors are required to be open at all times and they must clear out 20 minutes before curfew at 9:30.

The Island that the academy is on also has a multitude of other attractions, the city to the south of the Campus has attractions such as outdoor shopping malls, restaurants, Amusement parks and let us not forget about the battle frontier where students automatically get a frontier pass case in their student kit, however if one is looking for fun in the sun look no further than Pentakota Beach, the soft sand and warm tropical waters are the hallmark of the Island's reputation as a tropical paradise!

Next up is the staff of the academy: they are divided into several groups depending on the class, the Professors handle the in-classroom work, the Breeding instructors are not an on-campus class the students in that class go to the pokemon day care on the outskirts of the city for that class, the Battlemasters are the ones who aid in pokemon training and battle training, our own nurse joy teaches the pokemon Medicine class in the main building, other information about faculty is stored in the student Pokegear, and speaking of which…

Now finally we move on to the students themselves! The methods of student enrollment varies but there are 3 main ways to get enrolled: the first and easiest way is to fill out an application detailing what career choice in the world of pokemon you desire and then pass our 2 phase exam, phase one is a written exam which tests applicants in their knowledge about their career choice, the written exam is tailored to the career choice that the applicant put foreword in their application, phase 2 varies depending on the career path but an example from the trainer's exam is random pokemon battle with one of the examiners. The second way is to win the Academy's challenge that is held every year in each region and the top 3 are invited, however the students will have a bit more of a workload to make up for bypassing the phase one of the exam. And the Hardest means of entry is to get a sponsorship from a high ranking person in the field of pokemon such as a top breeder or a gym leader/elite 4 member or even a champion! Once entered into the academy you are issued your trainer kit which consists of a backpack to hold all your gear, the academy Pokedex which can be updated with the latest pokemon findings Via any computer linkup terminal on campus, another feature in the academy pokedex is that it can serve as the student's textbooks, once your class schedule has been confirmed your pokedex will have some data files transferred to it containing all your textbooks all you have to do is access the pokedex menu and go to textbooks and select the required textbook, you can also download other books nad even other class textbooks in the library and read the books from your pokedex if one is interested to learn about other aspects of the pokemon world! The next piece of gear you are issued is your student ID, this is used to store your digital money which is used to buy meals at the cafeteria or purchase items at the school store this form of currency is accepted everywhere else in the pokemon world and some places give student discounts! Finally the last piece of gear you are issued is your Pokegear, it acts as your communications and sometimes personal media device, features include visual communications, instant messaging, internet access, pokemon stats viewing, Able to play MP3s and as well as having a radio, other apps used to upgrade the Pokegear are available through the academy's website.

So that wraps up orientation for Pokemon Academy and we hope you have as much fun learning what our faculty have to teach you as much as our faculty have teaching you!

* * *

a few author's notes: for visuals on what the pokedex looks like got to bulbapedia and look up pokedex, the pic they have at the beginning is the pokedex in X & Y and that is what the pokedex looks like

the pokegear looks like the one in Heartgold and Soulsilver however the difference is that the students can choose the color schemes of their pokegear

the backpacks come in various styles and colors for the students to choose from ranging from fanny packs like what May wears to what the hero in pokemon black and white 2 carries and many styles in between!


	2. Open for OCs

OPEN TO OCs

Hello everyone! Dragon Ninja 1138 here with a little announcement before I officially start the story: as those of you who have read my stories in the past, I do a lot of OCs however this is the first time I attempted a story with mostly focused around OCs, and some of the characters I am having a hard time creating so I am reaching out to my fans and also my fellow pokemon fans for this one: Do you have a pokemon OC kicking around that you would just LOVE to have featured in a story but you have little to no story writing experience or you want to see another writer make a bad attempt to give your character a cameo appearance? Then if you want your character to make an appearance here is what you do:

compose a PM to me with the following:

Your character's name, age, appearance, personality, what course they are in (trainier, researcher, breeder etc.) and most importantly their pokemon

(NOTE: if you have a piece of artwork of your character on Deviantart or a similar site that would be even better because I would have a visual reference for me to work with)

I have a few rules regarding pokemon selection: one: at the start of the story none of them must be in their final stages unless they evolve only once like Corphish to Crawdaut then it is ok, secondly if you want to have a Pseudo-legendary like my character Scott has a Bagon, they MUST be introduced in their basic stages, and finally and most importantly NO LEGENDARIES if I see someone who put a legendary on their team I will ignore their application until they change it

Any questions or stuff you think I should've mentioned post it in the comments

Until next time may you blessed be!


	3. Sponsorship

Hail everyone! I Know I put out the call for OCs just a few minutes ago but I thought I'd introduce the hero of our story! so enjoy and Rock on!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sponsorship

Scott Kicked loose a tuft of grass in the yard behind his home at a pokemon research lab in Hoenn and sat down on a stump overlooking a valley "Pignite?" asked a 3-foot tall black and red pig pokemon that sidled up behind him and sat next to him

"Didn't think you'd be up for a while." Replied Scott looking down at his pokemon it was a couple days after the young trainer's tournament in Lilycove city, it was a one pokemon only tournament and he had entered with his Pignite, sadly he was forced to forfeit the match because his opponent was sadistically having his pokemon torture Pignite that Scott couldn't stand it any longer. The medical crew had to rush pignite to a pokemon center emergency room where they had to work quickly to save him, that had been two weeks ago and a week later Pignte was able to be transported to the pokemon Lab where Scott's parents, Ken and Anita Hanneman worked and lived.

If there were two things Scott knew most well about his Pokemon was their personalities and habits, for example his Pignite had an incredible amount of stubbornness like how he refused to stay in the medical bed for long and two and most annoying was his Pignite's perverted nature. He had lost count of the number of times he had caught his tepig peeking up his older sister's skirt, sneaking into the girls section of the hotsprings in Lavaridge town to peek at girls, the list went on and on. At this moment his Pignite didn't seem interested in that at the moment and Scott knew why and he placed a hand on his Pignite's shoulder "listen, it isn't your fault, our opponent was just a sadist, that is all, we just need to get better." He said "C'mon, let's find Riolu and Zorua and get some food at the cafeteria!" that always seemed to cheer his pokemon up was a good meal as they walked back towards the lab they eventually found Riolu sitting on the roof of the Lab apparently meditating. "Hey Riolu, We were just about to go for some food, want some?" called Scott Up to the roof and hearing this Riolu immediately jumped down, they found Zorua curled up on a chair in his parent's study and the four friends made their way to the cafeteria/lounge and went to see what was available for food.

Just then an assistant to his parents, a man named John came up to him "Ah, Scott I have been looking for you, someone is here to see you." He said motioning to the door. In walked a young man, roughly 30 or so with fiery red spiky hair and an outfit that was black and red, but the most distinguishing feature of him was a back cape with red lining, Scott knew right off who he was.

"You're Lance aren't you? The Johto champion?" asked Scott

"you hit the nail on the head." Replied the man identified as Lance

"why are you here to see me?" asked Scott not knowing why the Johto champion would come all the way to this remote lab just to see him.

"This may take a bit of explaining, shall we sit down?" he asked gesturing his to some seats,

Scott brought his meal tray over to the table and filled some bowls with his pokemon's favorite poke chow. "Ok so what is this all about?" he asked, Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer and slid it across the table in Scott's direction and Scott looked at it and his jaw dropped: it was a Flyer for Pokemon Academy, one of the most prestigious schools for any and all pokemon related professions. Scott Looked up at lance then realized he had his jaw dropped and he closed his mouth quickly "Why show me this?" asked Scott then it hit him, one of the rare but greatest honors of getting into Pokemon Academy was being Sponsored by one of the top people in the pokemon world, I.E. elite four or champion and here was the Johto Champion giving him this flyer could pretty much mean one thing.

"I was visiting the Young Trainer's Tournament that you participated in a couple weeks ago and even though you lost you made it to the final round which takes skill, but what really caught my attention was your decision to sacrifice a tournament title to save your pokemon from so much pain, I would've done the same thing if it was me." So because of your love for your pokemon and skill to get to the final round I hereby request to sponsor you to go to the pokemon academy, in addition…" he said reaching into a bag at his belt and pulled out strange pokeballs these pokeballs were blood red with the image of a black dragon on them the head of the dragon was right above the pokeball's center button and the body covering the top and back sides of the ball and the tail coiled at the bottom with the tip of the tail at the front underneath the button it was the same on all 4 of these. "In these balls are a Dragon type pokemon from a number of regions first we have from the Kanto Region…" said Lance as he opened one of the poke balls a tiny blue and white serpentine pokemon with a bulbous nose and big eyes "This here is Dratini." Lance Picked up the second Pokeball and opened it up revealing a Bipedal baby Dragon with a curvy crest on his head and a fierce look in it's eyes and Scott knew it's name before Lance told him "It's a bagon and that is the one I want." Said Scott

"Well, if that is the case." Said Lance and handed the Pokeball to Scott "It is yours."

And with that the story of Scott Hanneman had begun, his tale was to be filled with non-stop action, millions of laughs, good friends and one of the biggest harems that the academy will ever see!

* * *

Aaaaannnnd... cut! there we go ladies and gentlemen that'll be enough for the time being I have several friends trying to bang down my door wanting to play Monster hunter 3 ultimate then I gotta clean my kitchen, but I'll leave ya with the current team of our hero:

Pignite

Riolu

Zorua

Bagon


	4. Journey to Chockatouse Island

Hello and welcome to a new chapter of Pokemon academy! First off I want to thank those who have sent in OCs for me to populate the academy with, I'll try to use them in some way or another I promise.

* * *

Chapter 3

Journey to Chockatouse Island

3 Months Later…

The sun shone bright upon the Harbor In Slateport City as Scott rode his bike from the pokemon Center to the port. When his parents had found out that the Johto Champion of all people had came to him offering sponsorship they were overjoyed, they had known it was their son's dream to go to Pokemon Academy but they couldn't afford it on their budget. When they realized that Lance had Sponsored him they went all out and bought him all that he would need, from healing Items to other supplies that a trainer would need. But what really was in Scott's Opinion was the most awesome gift they gave was a brand new Acro Bike, specifically designed for stunt riding which was a hobby of Scott's.

Once they had gotten back to the Lab from the shopping trip he immediately took the Bike out for a spin along the route the lab was on, route 119, and trained his pokemon up a bit more before the academy starts. Now here he was by the harbor in Slateport City looking for Pier 12 for the boat to take the Hoenn students to the academy. The next trick was finding the boat. He scanned the harbor and noticed a dockworker loading some boxes onto a truck. He walked up to the man, "Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where to find Pier 12?"

The Dock worker looked up, "Pokemon Academy? Yeah, it is over that way, 3 piers down." He said pointing to Scott's right.

Scott thanked the man and mounted his bike again and headed down the way the workman had pointed there moored at the dock was the sleekest boat on the docks with a coat of arms resembling a Lugia's wings on each side of a pokeball on it's side, Scott recognized the cot of arms when his trainer kit arrived by Pidgeot mail, the kit wasn't complete because they had get their student ID on Campus but it included their Pokedex/schoolbook viewing device, their Pokegear, and the Academy Backpack, for His Pokegear and backpack colors Scott had chosen Black and red, his two favorite colors. And now his bag had all the healing and trainer related supplies as well as his Pokedex in it's specialized sleeve. He also had a holster style bag to store his Pokegear, his pokeballs would be clipped (he stored them in the pokemon storage system to avoid loosing them on the trip) to the hip part of the holster as well as his 3ds with his favorite game Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in it.

"Well, no time like the present." He said and went up to the gangplank showing the guard his academy passport that was also in the package, the guard checked it with a PDA and his eyes widened

"So you're the dude Lance Sponsored, go right on in," he said gesturing to the gangplank and Scott walked aboard.

As soon as Scott entered a crewmen hurried up to him, "if you don't mind may I take your bike to the bike storage area? He pulled out a tag and clipped it to one of the handle bars with an ID number and a spot for his name which Scott Wrote his name on "It is to avoid bike theft." Said the crewman and he took the bike to a door labled BIKE STORAGE. "If you are looking for a place to go you can find everything on that map over there pointing to where scott saw a sign pointing various directions to sections on the ship as well as a map of it with a notice of a free meal thing going on in the common area. If there was one thing Scott couldn't say no to, it was a free meal!

Scott found his way to the Common area and found it as a large room with along one wall was a buffet/grill area with a counter for people to sit at. Next to the counter was a soda/drink fountain, in the corner were two vending machines one with drinks another with snacks such as chips and candy bars. The room had tables and seats all around it. After getting the layout of the place, Scott strode up to the counter with the seats and took one setting his bag down on the floor next to his seat a cute waitress with short pink hair and a couple flowers in it on her left side and in a rather cute maids outfit hurried up to where he was sitting "welcome, what can I get for you today?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

"Dunno, can I see a Menu? Asked the black haired trainer

The waitress ducked down beneath the counter and pulled up a menu sliding it across to him "can I get you a drink while you decide what you'll get?" she asked

"Umm… yeah, I'll have a coke classic?" asked Scott

"It'll be here in a moment." She said and went out back.

It was at that time that another trainer came and sat beside him at the counterand looked up at the special menu on the wall opposite them, another waitress came up to him and he ordered the Ramen Supreme dish and a Lemonade. He then turned his head to look at Scott "New Student too?" he asked

"What made you guess that?" asked Scott as his Coke arrived he glanced at his menu and ordered 2 hot dogs and a bowl of salted peanuts.

"I have a talent for guessing this kind of stuff." He replied, the man seemed to be a year older than Scott "but I don't recall seeing you at the Practical Entrance Exams." He said looking closely at Scott

"I wasn't there, I was a sponsored by Lance, champion of the Johto league." Replied Scott, "I'm Scott Hanneman by the way." Added the black haired trainer

"I'm Kurogasa Kururugi, but you can call me Kuro." Replied the trainer. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a gold colored T-shirt and light blue jeans sticking out of his backpack that he too set by his seat was what looked like a silverfish trenchcoat

"Nice Jacket," said Scott

Kuro laughed "yeah it is isn't it." He said "Was a gift from my mom when I first started pokemon training."

"So I take it you are going for the trainer's course?" asked Scott eyebrows raised as he took a sip of his coke and his hotdogs arrived with a bowl of peanuts.

"Damn right I am, I mean who wouldn't?" asked Kuro "and you?" he added interested

"I am taking the trainer's course too, though students in the other courses might take that as an insult to their course." Replied Scott as he took a bite of his hot dog

The conversation shifted to various subjects as to what pokemon were their favorites were, what they planned to do and stuff like that. Their meals had come and gone by that point and it was then that they realized both of them had Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in their 3ds's so they started to hunt together and were kicking ass in the process.

They had just finished their 4th or 5th hunt when they heard the intercom go off "Attention all pokemon academy students, I repeat Attention all Pokemon academy students, we are about to make ground on Chockatouse Island, please gather your belongings and any students who brought bikes with them please make your way to the bike storage to collect your bike!" With that the two student Trainers made their way down to the exit tough they split up when Scott had to go to bike storage and get his bike. Upon collecting his bike he realized he was in for a steep ride up to the campus through the winding streets of a resort city built on the side of a hill with Pokemon Academy Campus at the top.

"Well, Best get started." He said as he got down to the pavement and was about to get on his bike when he heard someone on a megaphone call

"All Students who are Sponsored by a pokemon official Please board this bus!" called a voice from a green bus parked near the Pier. Knowing he was sponsored Scott bid farewell to Kuro who was going to the main student's busses and approached the Sponsors bus showing his sponsor card to the person by the bus the man nodded and let him pass after strapping his bike to the roof for transport.

Scott climbed aboard and found a seat halfway towards the back of the bus and sat down and took out his Pokegear and set it to just play his usual music of his favorite band Bagonforce. It was at that time when he realized a speech was to be made because the dude with the megaphone came up onto the bus once everyone had been seated. "on behalf of the Sponsorship committee I would like to welcome you to Chockatouse Island and also Pokemon academy My name is John Peckoll and I am your guide for first day here, first thing we are to do is escort you to the VIP Seating for the welcome speech by the headmaster, next up I am to give you the grand tour of the campus and then show you to the Sponsor dorms where you will be staying, Any Questions?"

"Um yeah, what do you mean by sponsor dorms?" asked one dude with blue hair

"the sponsor dorms are exclusive suites for the students who are sponsored by the elite of the pokemon world." Replied John

"Sounds like a way to segregate us." Said Scott not liking where this is going

"Dorm are the only thing that sets you apart, all dorms are Equal in what they have to offer in amenities and luxuries all that is different is the location of the rooms, that is all." Said John

This made Scott feel a little better that he didn't get special treatment because he was a sponsored student. The trip up the hill to the academy may have been short but it wasn't without some spectacular views of the pristine beaches and tropical areas and John went on to explain that the city was made primarily to give the students something to do as an entertainment venue when there was no work to do, and the options ranged from but not limited to outdoor shopping centers to movie theaters, and from outdoor restauraunts to their famous Pentakota Beach the one stop place for water sports and fun in the sun!

Finally they arrived at the academy gates, which were wrought Iron gates with the coat of arms on it and the pillars on the sides were topped with Charizards. The gates opened automatically leading into the parking lot and up to a large rectangular building lined with glass windows seeing inside were offices of varying sorts. The bus parked to the side and the door opened allowing the students lead by John over through the front building which seemed to be the administrative office building which had a passageway leading straight foreword into the campus and once they passed through they were greeted in front of them with 4 towers straight ahead 3 of them in a triangular formation and the 4th being in the middle of the 3 the tower was larger on the bottom and the tower rose up from the center. "Those are the dorms, if you will follow me, I will lead you to the auditorium for the welcome ceremony. Further away they could already see the rest of the students filing into the main doors. The Sponsored students joined the Throng of students entering the main entrance but lead them upstairs into the rafter seats which seemed to be for special guests and the sponsored students.

The Sponsored students sat down in the front rows and Scott got a view of how big the Auditorium actually was, it was like he was looking out over an abyss into a sea of excited new and seasoned students eager to Lean and squeeze every ounce of knowledge and experience everything they damn well could at this academy from the teachers and each other all looking eagerly up at the podium in the center of the stage. As the crowd got excited a voice came over a Microphone saying "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, students and Faculty we are proud to introduce without further delay Gary Oak, Headmaster of Pokemon Academy!" the crowd roared with excitement as a young man with spiky light brown hair a dark shirt and brown pants all covered by a white lab coat entered from stage left and came up to the podium, some of the girls were squealing like obsessed fangirls making Scott chuckle at their behavior.

It was then that a picture came onto the screen above and behind the podium revealing it to be a closer up image of Professor Gary Oak so the people further away could see, he seemed so young, Scott had pictured someone in his early to mid 60's running the place.

"To our new class of students welcome to the Pokemon Academy and to our older students welcome back to a new year and new challenges, My Name is Gary Oak, I am the School's founder and headmaster." He stated Proudly "7 years ago I believe it was, my father came to me with a plan, a bold plan I might add to create the Ultimate Center of Pokemon knowledge and learning, across all professions, from training to researching and everything else a lover of pokemon would desire to learn about, with the most cutting edge technology at the student's fingertips, and the greatest minds and nurturing mentors to hone their skills whatever walk of life they desire to go for. Two years later after planning and construction Pokemon Academy Opened it's gates to it's first year of students. And has done so for 5 years now, with it's first graduating class already making names for themselves in the world, and now we have another class on the brink of graduation, so, my students, the time has come for you to begin or continue or even complete your training and as a close friend of mine once said: GO GET 'EM! Thank you." He said with thunderous applause following.

"Man that was awesome!" said Kuro when he and Scott met up after the meeting

"That it was." Said Scott at this moment they were exploring the campus after they were shown their dorm buildings, once they received their keys and had their student ID's fully processed they were free to explore the campus, Scott and Kuro at this point were looking for a place to access the pokemon storage system to retrieve their pokemon.

"Wonder where we can find a PC." Said Kuro his hands folded behind his head

It was at that time that 3 girls were walking by. "didn't you see your rooms? There is a PC in each dorm room for that but the nearest one would at the moment be at the Battle club, that way." She said pointing north of their current position.

"Thank's Ma'am." Said Scott and they headed in the direction they were pointing

"Well hello there, strapping young men!" said a very manly voice as soon as they entered the door and the two trainers came upon the sight of a large very muscular man who had seemed to have gone under some intense training over the years "Are ya here to train or something else, whatever it is, I am here to help!" he said in a jolly nature

"Umm… hi, were just here to use the PC to withdraw our pokemon." Said Scott, a little unnerved by the friendliness of this massive man.

"Sure thing go right ahead." He said gesturing to a computer in the corner.

Kuro went first and withdrew his pokemon 4 in his case like Scott himself "So what kind of pokemon do you have?" asked Scott genuinely interested

"I'm glad you asked." Responded Kuro with a grin and he chucked his Pokeballs into the air and they opened revealing a Cyndaquil, an Ivysaur, a Piplup, and a rufflett.

'Wow, cool, 3 starters from various regions on one team and a rufflett, interesting team." Said Scott as he used the PC to withdraw his own 4

"What about you?" asked Kuro

"Here is my current lineup." Said Scott and he chucked his pokeballs into the air unleashing his Bagon, his Pignite , Riolu, and Zorua

"Wow, you have quite the pokemon crew!" exclaimed Kuro

it was at this point that both teams were looking around at their new surroundings "well gang, we're here, this is pokemon academy, we are currently at the battle club, so why don't we take a look around and the man that greeted them bounded up to them,

"I don't believe I have introduced myself yet, My name is Don George, and allow me to give you and your pokemon a grand tour of our facilities!" he said with a booming voice but first he caught site of the team's pokemon and then started examining them close up from every angle, started taking measurements with a measuring tape all at high speed the two trainers looked at him as though he was nuts. Then Don George started booming laughter which caused all the people around him to look over at the sight "My my, I have never seen such well-cared for pokemon trained by first year Students, you just made my day!" he said

"Uhh… thanks… I guess…" replied Scott, Kuro just stared at him as though he was nuts,

"Ok, ok, Don, very funny now go on, I'll take things from here." Said a female voice that to Scott sounded like an angel's voice but Don George seemed to freeze in sheer terror and turn around, Kuro and Scott stuck their heads out from behind the muscle man to see 3 beautiful girls standing in the doorway, the one on the left had red hair and a blue outfit that also showed her belly, on the fight was a fiery red head with her hair in a spiky ponytail also with a midriff shirt and a smoking hot body. But it was the central girl that both of the two first years recognized, the successful teenage model form the unova region Elesa of Nimbasa City. They all had nice smiles on their faces but they seemed to make Don George freeze with fear and say in a stuttering voice "Y-yes Elsa they're all yours!" he said and ran off to his office.

"What's with him?" asked Kuro, Scott didn't answer he was busy being transfixed on the 3 lovely ladies before him. Elesa noticed this and said to the other two girls and said to him, "that is the first time we have had your reaction, most guys run scared from us." She said

"Why would a guy run from three girls as beautiful as you?" he asked the red head on Elesa's left chuckled "yup this guy is a keeper." She said "say do you wanna have a tour of the battle club? We know it better than that pile of muscles." Sad the red head in blue eyeing him as he was something interesting.

"Damn right we would!" said both guys together

"Um, I think we weren't clear, we were talking to the black haired dude." Said Elesa pointing at Scott, Kuro fell to the floor anime stylehis legs up in the air twitching like a dead insect.

"Ok…" said Scott leaving Kuro there, but pausing long enough to put a message to Kuro's Pokegear saying "Sry dude, I'll make it up to ya."

"What's with the pignite?" asked the blue clad red head as she noticed Pignite walking towards them slowly with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh shit, Pignite return." He said returning the perverted pig to his ball before returning everyone else to their balls

"You'll have to excuse my Pignite, he is a pervert."

The three girls laughed, "that is the first time we were approached by a pervert in our lives, most people are too scared to do so." Said Elesa

"Why not?" asked Scott as he followed them down the hall

"Well, my name is Flannery, said the red head with the spiky pony tail,

"And I am Skyla." Said the blue clad Red head

"And I am sure you know me as Elesa." Said Elesa

"and together the three of us make up the three battle maidens of pokemon academy." They said together

"Really? Battle maidens? That sounds awesome?" replied scott.

The three girls looked interested at him, this was the first time ANYBODY at the academy even the faculty treated them like regular girls. "Well, Let's show you around the facility." Said Flannery and the tour began. First off they came to the training room which had multiple training devices such as a weight room for fighting pokemon, a swimming pool for training water pokemon, and other equipment varying on the pokemon, two doors on the other side were labeled boys sauna, Girl's sauna. The tour went on to show various sections varying on the pokemon that needed to be trained even for strength, speed and other stats, and finally was the battle room where trainers could battle each other in practice battles. And as they were watching the battles something off to the side caught Scott's attention

"What do you think you're doing using such a useless pokemon against me?!" exclaimed a voice, the speaker had long purple hair enough facial pierces to make a metal detector scream like a misdreavus and an attire that screamed Goth. And he was holding a thin boy with blonde hair by his shirt collar.

"We agreed to battle, why are you turning me down now?" asked the blonde haired boy

"I didn't realize that the only pokemon you had was so weak, it should be cast to the Mightyena immediately!" snapped the Goth throwing the boy to the ground and picking up the pokemon the boy was with, a green headed pokemon with a red horn and a white body. _A Ralts_ thought Scott

the Battle Maidens were about to reach for their pokeballs but Scott was already one step ahead of them striding towards the commotion "hey, Piercing boy!" said Scott reaching for his Bagon's Pokeball, "if you refuse to battle that kid because you claim he has weak pokemon, then let me fight you in his place, I have more pokemon and they are strong." Said Scott

The Goth turned around to face Scott and he noticed the Pokeball in his hand that was red with the black dragon design and smirked. It was at that moment that the battle maidens noticed the ball too, "no way, is that?" asked Skyla

"Can't be." Said Flannery

"Apparently it is." Said Elesa

the Goth boy then spoke "I accept your challenge, 3 pokemon each?" he asked

"Fine by me." Said Scott as he took position on the battlefield they stood staring each other down then Scott said "Ladies first."

"hm, funny." He said raising a pokeball and called out "Go haunter!" a ghost with a comical grin on its face emerged from the ball flexing its ghostly fingers threateningly

"Nothing I cannot handle, go Riolu!" called out Scott unleashing the blue and black fighter who immediately went into fighting stance the crowd that had gathered murmured to themselves asking if he was crazy sending out a fighting type against a ghost type however The Battle Maidens noticed something the other students did not, a small cunning smirk on Riolu's face

"I see…" said Elesa

"Ha, I thought this was going to be easy but this is too much!" laughed the Goth

"pursuit.." Said Scott simply, and his Riolu charged in to strike the ghost pokemon

"Yeah, lousy move fighting pokemon can't hit—wait what?! Riolu can't learn Pursuit!" but as clear as day Riolu used pursuit and struck Haunter dead on in the face dealing some damage. "I do not know what you're doing but it won't work, haunter use night shade!"

"Riolu, Dodge and use pursuit again!" shouted Scott and Riolu shot in and struck Haunter again

"How is it that your Riolu knows Pursuit?!" exclaimed the Goth kid "Unless… Haunter, use shadow punch, quick!" Without warning Haunter made a fist with his hand that turned black and launched away from his body at an alarming speed and struck Riolu, it was then that the reason behind Riolu knowing such a move was revealed Riolu turned Black and morphed into a quadruped black and red fox!

"Zorua!" called out the pokemon

"I see now." Said the Goth kid "It was Zorua's illusion, it takes an illusionary form of the last pokemon on your roster."

"I guess the cat is out of the bag on that one, now that the Illusion has failed I guess it is time to get serious." Said Scott "Let's go Zorua, use Foul Play!"

"Dodge it Haunter!" called the Goth kid but it was too late as Zorua slammed into haunter causing him to barely be able to keep afloat.

"Haunter use shadow claw!" called out the goth kid

it was at that time that haunter's aim was true and the attack struck Zorua sending the fox pokemon skidding back a few feet, "All right let's end this, Zorua, use Foul play once more!" called out Scott and with that final strike haunter was down for the count.

"Useless pokemon…" said the goth kid returning Haunter to his pokeball

"What do you think you're doing?! Calling your pokemon useless like that?!" called Scott from his position

"He failed, plain and simple, the only things that should matter to pokemon is sheer power, if they fail to meet that then they are a failure and should be cast to the Mightyena." Replied the Goth kid

"You don't seriously mean that?" asked Scott not believing what he was hearing

"With every fiber of my being." Said the Goth with a straight face

"Then you are more wrong than you already are, putting down a trainer for only having one pokemon you deem useless, you never know, if he keeps training that Ralts it could turn into a Gardevoir or Gallade that could strike you down so easily in battle you won't realize the battle had even ended!" said Scott

"Whatever, I am coming with my next pokemon, are you going to switch out?" asked the Goth kid

"Y'know what I'll take you up on that offer, Zorua return, you did well." Said Scott returning Zorua to his ball "C'mon out, Riolu!" said Scott as the blue and black martial artist manifested before their opponent.

"This had better be the real one, go Totodile!" called out the Goth kid unleashing a blue bipedal crocodile, "Totodile, use water gun"

"Vacuum wave right into the water gun, Riolu!" called out Scott, Riolu shot fist foreword sending a wave of pressurized air straight into the water gun coming at him, the water gun move dispersed but the wave still kept going and landed straight in totodile's mouth sending him back a few feet.

"But Riolu can't learn Vacuum wave!" said the Goth kid

"Normally he cannot but there is a move tutor in the Sinnoh region that can teach it to him and then it can be learned through breeding, like with my Riolu here, the move has been passed down through a couple generations of them." Explained Scott

"Yes now use quick attack!" ordered Scott and with amazing speed Riolu shot at Totodile and struck him.

"Totodile, now that Riolu is in close use bite!" commanded the Goth kid but it was a failed effort because Riolu kept flipping and dodging out of the way

"If he's using a close combat move than we can to, Riolu, use Force Palm!" yelled Scott a disk of energy concentrated in the center of Riolu's palm and it struck it right in Totodile's back sending him foreword a few feet to land at the halfway point of the field.

"Dammit, Totodile, get the hell up!" barked the Goth kid at the little crocodile but it didn't seem to be able to move it was as though he was rigid for some reason. "What did you do now?!" he asked in an angry tone at Scott who just smiled

"Simple, that move I just used, Force Palm has a chance to paralyze an opponent which it seems I succeeded in that." The Goth kid growled in response "I guess I have nothing left to do but End this! Riolu use Vacuum Wave once more and end this!" called out Scott and the small fighting pokemon leaped into the air and shot his fist foreword one more time and the air pressure struck the Totodile in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Grr…" growled the Goth trainer obviously exasperated at the situation he was in

"Bravo Riolu you've earned a good rest, return." Said Scott returning Riolu to his ball.

"you bastard, now you really made me mad." Said the goth kid

"Talk is cheap." Said scott, "Real trainers let their pokemon do the talking." He continued, "Now, Let's see what will happen next."

"… go Kricketune." He said in an irritated tone.

_Ah well, was hoping to use my bagon but this calls for a more tactical move_ thought Scott "Get in there, Pignite!" Declared the dark haired Hoenn native and the 3 foot tall bulky fire pig emerged from the ball "Pignite!" and glared down at the cricket pokemon. "Buddy, I know there are some girls watching but concentrate we must win this battle!" said Scott and the Fire-fighting type nodded understanding

"Kricketune use Perish song!" declared the Goth kid

"Quick, Pignite use Flame Charge before that bug can finish that song!"

"Pig!" called out Pignite as fire gathered around him and with unusual speed for a pokemon of his Physique charged foreword and slammed into Kricketune halfway through the song, interrupting it's deadly tune.

"Kricketune, use fury cutter." Ordered Scott's opponent

"Block it with Arm thrust!" called out Scott and each slash that Kricketune made with fury cutter was systematically blocked with Pignite's arm thrust when the attack concluded Scott made one final order "Ok, now for the grand finale: Fire Pledge!" he declared, Pignite crouched down on one knee and talked as though he was swearing an oath as fire grew around the pig pokemon and then with insane speed he shot foreword and collided with Kricketune causing the pokemon to faint. Scott had won.

Everyone erupted in cheers as Scott returned his Victorious Pignite to his pokeball, the Goth trainer opposite him silently returned his pokemon to it's ball and turned his back to Scott before looking back "What is you're name?" he asked Scott

"I'm Scott Hanneman, and you?" he asked after giving his name

"my name is Trey, and you make a good prey…" he added after giving his name and walking out of the battle club

The Three battle maidens looked on at the aftermath of the battle that had just taken place. "I think I am in love." Said Flannery

"You're not alone." Said Skyla

"That makes 3 of us, girls meeting in our room tonight." Said Elesa

Unbeknownst to the 3 battle maidens there was another group of girls in this case 4 of them that had taken an interest in Scott, these 4 were in his year unlike the battle maidens who were a year above them. _I shall have you_ thought those 4 girls at the same time.


	5. The Draco Ball

Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Academy! No New OCs in this one, my apologies about that but we learn some new stuff and meet the rest of Scott's Harem!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Draco Ball

"Man did you see the look on his face when your Zorua's illusion broke?! Man that was priceless!" said Kuro laughing his head off. He and Scott were in the dorms central cafeteria section beneath the Sponsorship dorms, they were both sitting at a table by a water fountain enjoying a bowl of ramen each.

"Yeah that was an interesting look on his face." Said Scott as he sipped his coke. It was then that he overheard a group of 4 girls off to the side of them talking clearly about him

"Isn't he cute?" asked one of them

"Yeah, and a good battler from what I hear, he stood up to a bully when nobody else would." Said another

"Word around is that the battle maidens have also taken an interest in him." Said a third

"Lucky!" said the last one

"Ugh… I guess I am starting to gain myself a reputation." Said Scott putting his drink down on the table a little harder than he intended.

"It is what happens when one beats somebody like that," said Kuro as though it was nothing "Eventually word will reach the ears of other trainers who will seek to challenge you, and you will have no choice but to build your reputation in the process." He added "Not to mention the attention of the ladies."

"The latter doesn't sound so bad but I guess I am going to have to spend a LOT of time training my pokemon for such battles." Said Scott with a small smile on his face. It was at that time that the girls that were talking about him came up to the two boys and it was then that Scott got a good look at them, they were all roughly 15 give or take a year, one had shoulder length Blue hair with yellow hairclips on either side of her head with a white beanie with a pink poke ball on it, she wore a black top and a pink miniskirt that fit well over her slender curvy body and under her arm was her academy bag in the shape of a duffel bag. The one to her left had light brown hair in two pigtails mostly covered by a green bandanna, she wore an orange sleeveless vest that covered a well endowed chest and dark colored shorts as well as black and white gloves, next to her was a taller girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and covered by a pink and white baseball cap on her head, her body curvy with a chest between the size of the previous two girls. the final of the four girls was about the height of the blue haired girl and had hair resembling two doughnuts on either side of her head with a length of hair going down either side of her head, she had similar body to the blue haired girl only with a chest like the light brown haired girl and wore a pink and white shirt and loose yellow shorts and her leggings were covered by rather long stockings.

"and who are you ladies?" asked Scott interested, "he had never really had much exposure to how to act around women, but his dad said he'll know what to do when the time came only saying it was in his blood _Time to see if you are right dad_ thought Scott

"My name is Touko." Sad the Brown haired girl with a ponytail "and this is Dawn" she said gesturing to the blue haired girl, "May," she said nodding to the light brown haired girl "And Rosa." She finished inclined her head to the girl with the doughnut shaped hairdo

"Pleasure to meet you four." Said Scott

"We were wondering if we could join you?" asked Dawn with a blush

"By all means, ladies join us?" said Kuro gesturing to the chairs,

Rosa looked at Kuro as though seeing him for the first time "And you are?" she asked

"Kurogasa Kururugi, but you can call me Kuro." Said Kuro introducing himself with his mouth half full of ramen

"Pleasure…" said May a little disturbed by the behavior

"Have a seat ladies." Said Scott and the 4 girls brought up a chair and sat down. They started to talk about what they were in the school for, Dawn and May were in it for the Pokemon Coordinator's course while the other two, Touko and Rosa were in it for the Trainer's course like Scott and Kuro were.

"We heard rumors that you seem to be on good terms with the battle maidens is that true?" asked May, curious about the rumors

Scott shrugged, "To an extent yeah, you could say that, they showed me around the battle club but so far that was the only interaction I had with them, apparently I am so far the only one to have talked to them like they were regular girls, dunno why, they seem to be very nice girls." The four girls looked at each other surprised, "What? Is there a reason for people treat them that way?"

"You don't know?" asked May not believing her ears

"Is there something we should know?" asked Kuro

"The battle maidens came to this school last year, they are now second year students and they are the best female students in the whole school, I am sure many students would be envious of you getting the attention of them." Explained Touko

"Is that so?" asked Scott, the conversation switched to what their life back home was like and what they liked doing, the girls learned a lot about Scott, how he liked stunt riding and the pokemon Salamence, and how he would get one eventually,

"Really? What do you mean?" asked Rosa, she had heard stories about Salamence but Bagon and its higher stages were a rare thing in the Unova Region

"I'm glad you asked." Said Scott taking out his Bagon's unique ball and opening it up to reveal the Bagon he was given by Lance

"Wow, a real Bagon!" exclaimed Rosa as she crouched down to have a look the other girls looking over her shoulders. Scott's Bagon looked like most Bagon though they could tell that it was a lot stronger.

It was then that they heard an angry yell and they looked up to see Trey seething in fury looking at the Bagon, "I don't believe it you didn't use the Bagon that was in that ball?!" he yelled looking as though he was going to strangle Scott, the girls all reached for their pokeballs but Kuro stepped foreword, Scott didn't know weather Kuro was trying to look good for the girls or just stupid

"Look, I don't know what you are on about when it comes to that ball Scott keeps his Bagon in but if you want any chance at beating Scott after what he did to you you must train your pokemon more before you can take him on again!" he said

Trey gritted his teeth and stormed off. "What in the name of Arceus was that all about?" asked Scott looking after him

"And what did he mean about In that ball?" asked Dawn glancing down at Bagon's ball still in Scott's hand

AFTER DINNER…

Scott bid farewell to Kuro and the girls as Kuro went for the Boys section of his dorm building and the girls went for theirs Scott climbed a couple flights of stairs until he came to the lounge of the sponsor student's dorm on the side of the room opposite where he was there was the main desk where a fat dude with a tablet computer was reading something he went up to the desk "Excuse me, which room am I in?"

"Ah, name?" said the large man

"Scott Hanneman." Said Scott

"Hanneman… Hannemam… Ah, here we are, you're in room 89 level 3, elevator is up there, just slide your Student ID in the scanner and the elevator will take you to the appropriate floor, and do the same thing with your room door, you have a room to yourself lucky boy." He said explaining things

"It's all good." Said Scott as he went across the room to the elevator and did as was instructed and rode up to the 3rd level, it was still a couple hours before the girls had to clear out of the guys dorm and vice versa so there were some girls talking with the guys Scott found his room and slid his ID in the door and his jaw dropped, it was more than just a room it was a full blown suite! The part he was in was the living area with an L shaped couch to his left was a coffee table nearby, to his left was a LCD HD TV, to his right across from him was a small fridge and microwave, up a single step was his bed, and it looked very comfortable, beside the bed was a full PC with access to the pokemon storage system, on the wall to his left in there was a wardrobe where he could store his clothes and other items and between the PC and the wardrobe was a door to the bathroom. Scott entered and dropped his academy bag on the couch and went to check out the bathroom, Scott wasn't disappointed, it was a complete spa bathroom and shower, Scott also noticed by his bed that Scott's belongings that were clothes and other items had already been brought up he went into his duffel bag and brought out his toiletries and some PJs wanting a good night sleep before school tomorrow he was about to enter the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. Grumbling that he'll have to take a shower later he opened the door to reveal Elesa, Skyla, and Flannery. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked politely

"We want to ask you a few questions" said Elesa

"May we come in?" asked Flannery

Not wanting to say no to three of the most beautiful ladies on the campus Scott stepped aside to let them enter. The three girls sat on the sofa while Scott Pulled up the chair that was at the PC in the sleeping area "You want something to drink?" he asked "I have some sodas in my bag." he added pulling out some bottles

"No thank you." They said and Scott put the bottles in the fridge and sat down

"So what is it you want to ask me?" he asked

"How did you get that Bagon?" asked Elesa

"It was a gift from my Sponsor, Lance." Replied Scott taking out his Bagon's ball

"Do you know what that ball is?" asked Flannery

"No, is there something wrong with it? Asked Scott

The three girls looked at each other nervously then Elesa explained: "It is a ball that is specifically Designed and used by the dragon wielders of Blackthorn City in Johto, known as the Draco Ball it Doubles the Chances of catching a Dragon Pokemon with it, once caught it increases the rate the caught Dragon Pokemon becomes friendly with you, and makes it easier for Dragon Pokemon to train and grow into their final stage." She said

"You're kidding." Said Scott amazed

"We're not," said Skyla

"We just want to warn you that those who may have noticed your bagon in that ball may seek to challenge you and your Bagon as well as your other team and also it may catch the attention of organizations with more nefarious plans to get your hands on your Bagon and his ball."

"I see." Said Scott not liking where this is going

it was then that a light bulb clicked on in Skyla's head and whispered something in Elesa's ear with a bit of a blush on her face, then Elesa blushed too and whispered in Flannery's ear and by that time all 3 of them were blushing "Why don't you tell him, Skyla, it is your idea." Said Elesa a littler nervously

"Well… How about the 3 of us help you and your new friends train your pokemon after class," offered Skyla with a blush

"Why invite my new friends too?" asked Scott not getting what was going on

"If anyone does intend to garget you and your Bagon, they might target your friends to get to you, so they should be prepared in order to defend themselves better." Explained Flannery

"Fair enough, I'll talk to them at breakfast tomorrow." Said Scott

"Whoa look at the time!" added Flannery checking her Pokegear "we'd best get out of here before Curfew!"

Elesa nodded "We hope you'll consider our offer." She said with a smirk on her face and Scott could've sworn he saw her glance down between his legs before getting up to leave but she paused, "Oh, if you do accept our offer, she said pulling out her Pokegear and flipping it open, "here are our numbers." She said hitting a button, and Scott felt his poke gear vibrate, he checked the Instant message and registered the numbers into his contacts.

Finally Scott grabbed his toiletries and entered the bathroom peeling off his clothes after a long day and decided to soak in the Spa tub he had available and found it really soothed him perfectly. He washed all the grime and all off and hauled himself out of the tub pulling the drain as he went and grabbing a towel and drying himself off and pulling on some pjs and climbed into bed. A lot had happened that day and he was sure as he began his classes tomorrow he and his pokemon were in for the time of their lives!

* * *

ooohhh... looks like the battle maidens have begun to make their move! and so the ball that carries Scott's Bagon is indeed special, and yes, Dawn May Touko and Rosa will be part of Scott's Harem! but don't worry, Kuro won't be left as Mr. Forever Alone, he will have love I can promise you that, and I have a few plans for that!

however I have to make an important disclaimer that the Draco Ball, both the concept and the description is not my original work it is done by the talented artist and pokemon fan on Deviantart Ryuujin-Shizunamo27, if you want to see what the Draco Ball looks like I recommend checking out his page, I'll have a link to the Draco ball's page on Deviantart in my profile shortly after I post this! and I strongly recommend you check out his page in further detail, he has some awesome work!

that is it for now, and until next time may you blessed be


	6. School Begins Part 1

Hello everyone! here is a new chapter in Pokemon Academy! this time we see some of the classes and see Kuro in action! Hope the creator of that character likes it!

Chapter 6

School Begins

"You're kidding…" said Kuro as he ate his cocoa pops cereal while Scott settled with some Pancakes and bacon and a cup of coffee "The Battle Maidens came to your room offering to train us?!" he asked

"Yeah, it was something about training us for anyone who could target you to get to me."

"What's this I hear about the Battle Maidens training you guys?" asked Touko's voice behind them

they turned to see Touko and her three friends behind them each carrying a tray of food. "It's not just Kuro and I, you girls as well." Replied Scott, the girls were Jawdropped

"I think we'd be making academy history as the first to be trained by them." Said Rosa, she had a passion for battling and seriously looked up to the Battle Maidens

"Something tells me they just want to get into Scott's pants." Muttered Kuro

_Like we do as well_ thought Touko and her friends together thinking back to last night

-Flashback-

Last night the four girls were in their room discussing what had transpired that day and how they realized they were all after the same guy. "Well, what do we do?" asked May "if we are all after the same guy I wish we could all be happy at the same guy."

Rosa Smirked "how about he has all 4 of us?" she said in a sultry voice. Dawn, May, and Touko looked at her as though she was nuts

"HE WHAT…?!" all 3 of them shouted together not believing what they heard come out of Rosa's mouth

"I mean c'mon girls, all 4 of us are attractive, we all like the same guy and I don't see why he wouldn't like us, and if the Battle Maidens like him too the more the merrier, we'll have more powerful allies who can also aid us in training our own pokemon." Explained Rosa

"But wouldn't that be something like a harem?" asked May, picturing herself and the other girls, the battle maidens included in skimpy outfits all surrounding a near nude Scott on a throne with a very large— she shook her head to get rid of the idea little did she know that the other girls were having very similar ideas and wither they were blushing like mad or getting aroused in the process.

"Oh harem sounds like such a negative term, why not something more exotic like: Polyamoury or multiple loves?" suggested Rosa

the 3 others thought for a moment then Touko said: "I like it, it's catchy, better than harem."

"yeah," said dawn, "and Arceus knows I have plenty of outfits to wow him with." She added

"I still don't know where you get your endless supply risqué outfits." Said May

Dawn smirked "I should say the same about you." She said holding up a lace trim red teddy.

May blushed, "How did you find that?!" she yelled and tackled her blue haired friend into giving it back while the other two laughed when that was all dealt with and May had shoved the lingerie into her wardrobe as far as she could put it still blushing redder than the article of clothing she just put away rather forcefully they climbed into bed all blushing furiously about the guy they just met.

-end flashback-

shortly after breakfast they checked today's schedule, each day's schedule was sent to them digitally via their Pokegear may and dawn had a class different from the boys and the other two girls because they were training to be coordinators so they had to meet on the sky top battle platform at the main building for their first class while Scott, Kuro, Touko and Rosa headed to their first class which was Pokemon Origins.

The four students made their way through the maze of hallways, at least their Pokegear had a map of the academy with blinking dots showing where their classes were. Finding the room they were looking for they entered to see what resembled an amphitheatre shaped classroom with on the lowest level a table and seat for the teacher and a computer screen on the wall behind the seat, and they were in the center back area. They all found a set of four seats, they had a lot to choose from because they were the first ones in, so they chose them midway down so they had a better look. Eventually students came in, a few of them had small pokemon on their shoulders or beside them. A few students turned to look at him and then whispered to their fellows nodding towards him, it seems the story of his battle with trey yesterday had spread pretty fast.

Finally near the desk and seat the teacher entered "welcome class." She said setting a laptop down on the desk and opening it up she was a woman of about 29 or 30, maybe older, Scott was very bad at judging age, she had a kind of beehive hair do, a white Lab coat and yellow diamond shaped earrings. "My name is Professor Juniper, and the leading professor in the Unova Region, and your teacher in Pokemon Origins, I hope you have all familiarized yourself with the use of your student pokedex, but as a quick recap please take them out." She said, there was a sound of rummaging as everyone went into their bags for their student Pokedexes, the design of them was a rectangular tablet design with the colors of a pokeball with the button in the center, all the students pressed the button on their respective pokedex it both upper and lower halves slid away to reveal a touch screen interface with several tabs to select that were the following:

**-Kanto Pokedex**

**-Johto Pokedex**

**-Hoenn Pokedex**

**-Sinnoh Pokedex**

**-Unova Pokedex**

**-Class Material**

"At the bottom of your screen you should find the Class Material tab, just to let you know there are trainers and researchers working on updating the national pokedex and there is a team in another region readying a new upgrade for the pokedex as we speak and that new upgrade should be ready in a year or so." Explained Professor Juniper as everyone selected the Class Material tab "please access the class tab Pokemon origin, and you shall see all class documents such as class overview, access to the student pokedex copy of "Origin of Species", the textbook for this class, among other things. One thing I encourage in this class is an excitement for learning, and I encourage you to also read the documents on your student Pokedex in your spare time." She explained but continued "I am not a terribly big fan of mainstream education where the teachers force feed you information and expect it to spit it back out when you are asked to do so. I believe in encouraging students to Explore on their own, for one of the things that is essential for being a pokemon trainer is the desire to explore, meet new pokemon and see new places and potentially discover secrets nobody has ever seen either that or hadn't seen in a millennia. And remember that there is more than just the city and the academy on this Island, there are leagues of untouched nature of varying terrains and environments all of whom contain fascinating different species of pokemon, we will be every few weeks taking hiking expeditions to various parts of the Island to study the pokemon you meet there, so you should have to have a well packed backpack for hiking and potentially overnight hiking trips if the pokemon we are looking fore come out at night. One of the documents on your pokedex when it comes to this class is what you will need for such trips, ah yes, Mr… Kururugi?" she asked during her lecture as Kuro raised his hand

"Are we allowed to catch pokemon on these trips you speak of?" asked the brown haired trainer

"Of course, you are studying to become trainers aren't you? It is only natural that you should want to catch pokemon." Said Professor Juniper with a smile on her face "However, you are to fill out a small form about the pokemon you caught, nothing too daunting, just a little summary about the pokemon, again that document is in the class file on your pokedex, any more questions before I continue?" Seeing none she continued "now I am sure you are all used to taking notes on notepads in your previous schools, but now that you are here within the walls of this elite institution you have no need to do so with all the best education technology at your fingertips, in each class tab on your pokedex there is a file of presentations, these are basically our replacement to you taking notes, after each class the presentations the teachers give will be sent to your pokedex and you will be able to watch the full presentation on your pokedex, when the first half year exam, Midterms, and the finals come along, I will send a program to your pokedexes that will highlight the presentations you will need to study for the test, all I'll leave you with for the class introduction is to use your head, bombard me with questions, for it is my job as a professor to pass on the answers, and most important of all, EXPLORE!"

Another student, this time a female raised her hand "So basically all we have to do is come to class and listen? What if a student plays hooky from class and still studies the presentations?"

It was at this that Professor Juniper's look turned a little serious, "Attendance is a part of your grade and remember the presentations are only sent to those who attend, the only exceptions are in cases such as health problems and in your student handbook on your pokegear you will find that if ill you are required to report to the school infirmiry, and they will notify us of the situation." She explained

"Clearly this isn't the Johto education system." Said Kuro in awe

"Nor the Hoenn one." Said Scott Impressed and he couldn't wait to get started

Their Next class was Battle 101, which was taught by their resident Battle Club manager Don George. The whole class was to change into the class gym uniform Black gym shorts with red stripes on the sides and a white T-shirt with the academy coat of arms on it. The class met in the battle room with multiple fields "Welcome one and all!" Said Don George "Welcome to Battle 101 I know many of you may already be accomplished battlers." He said his eyes jolting to Scott briefly then turning to the rest of the class "But those of you who have rarely won or never won a battle in your life, you have my word I will turn you from a cowering mess into a battler that would make any gym leader wet their pants!" he said with a jolly laugh

It was then that Scott Noticed someone, a short-haired blonde kid with a quiet looking face, but he was trembling under the booming voice of their teacher, it was then that Scott Recognized him, he was the kid Scott had jumped to the rescue of to fight Trey. He felt someone poke his arm and looked up to see Kuro "Did you hear him, we are supposed to get into pairs for battle." He said

"Oh sorry, but as much as I would love to be your partner, I think someone needs a helping hand." Said Scott Inclining to the blonde haired boy on the other side of the group. Kuro and the two girls in their group nodded

"I'll be your partner." Said a girl coming up to Kuro, she had a blue hat on with purple wings on the side of it and had a white and blue jumpsuit covering an athletic build.

"Ok." Said Kuro astounded that he found someone attractive to be his partner.

Scott walked over to the blonde haired youth "I'll be your partner." Said Scott to the young man, startled he looked up to see Scott with a smiling face and recognized him as the one who came to his aid

Each pair was to go in turns to avoid other pairs battles messing up others, Kuro and the girl recognized as Winona agreed to go first "The battle between Winona of Fortree City and Kurogasa of New Bark Town is about to begin each trainer will use 3 pokemon each and the battle will continue until one calls forfeit or either pokemon are unable to battle." Called out George as the Referee

"Go, Cyndaquil!" called out Kuro

"Cyndaquil!" called out a tiny green and yellow mouse with a small fire upon it's back

"Go Altaria!" called out Winona

"Whoa, that is quite a pokemon you got there." Said Kuro taking a liking to the girl already

"Thanks, yours is pretty cute too." Said Winona

"You'll see Cyndaquil is more than just all looks, Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!" called Out Kuro

"Don't let that rat strike you, Altaria, take flight!" ordered Winona and her flying/dragon type took to the skies.

"Quick, Cyndaquil, Use flamethrower on the floor to get you up into the air!" said Kuro, thinking fast. Cyndaquil stopped his flaming wheel of death attack and shot a stream of fire onto the floor of the training fields rocketing into the air higher than Altaria catching both bird and Winona by surprise "Yes, now let's try this again, Flame Wheel!" he ordered and this time Cyndaquil's aim was true as he dropped from the skies in a fiery wheel and slammed into Altaria's back sending her plummeting to the ground

"Are you ok, Altaria?" asked Winona, the blue and white bird pokemon staggered to her feet panting heavily

"I must admit Kurogasa, that was an unexpected move." She said with a wink

Kuro scratched the back of his head with a blush "You'll find I'm full of surprises." He replied

Winona grinned "Then let's see some of your surprises then, Altaria, use Arial Ace!" she called out Altaria, obeying his trainer's command shot forth head on at Cyndquil

"Cyndaquil, counter with flame wheel!" called out Kuro

"QUILLLL!" yelled out Cyndaquil as he rolled up into a ball turning into a fiery wheel once more heading dead on at Altaria but in the process started to glow

"Huh?" asked Kuro not understanding what he saw

Cyndaquil and Altaria hit at the same time causing a blaze of energy and a big explosion. Scott and his classmates held up their arms to protect against the smoke and when the dust settled it revealed Altaria on the ground spirals in his eyes clearly knocked out and standing behind Altaria, though clearly tired was an elongated green and yellow pokemon with a flame for hair and a flame on its rear "Quilava!" called out the pokemon

"Whoa!" said Kuro pulling out his student pokedex to check it out

_** "Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon and the Evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava Intimidates its foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight"**_ said the pokedex's automated voice

"Nice." Said Kuro happy that his pokemon Evolved

"Altaria is Unable to Battle, Quilava wins!" said Don George

"Well done, Quilava, Return and rest up." Said Kuro returning his newly evolved pokemon to its ball.

"Okay, you may have won that one but I guess it is time to pull off the kiddie gloves." Said Winona "Go Braviary!" she called out Launching a new ball into the air unleashing a majestic eagle.

This time it was Scott's turn to pull out his pokedex, he had heard the name of the pokemon but never looked too much into the pokemon in detail. _**Braviry, the Valiant Pokemon and the Evolved form of Rufflet, For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling even if injured.**_

_The Evolved form of Rufflet eh?_ Thought Scott as he remembered that Kuro had a rufflet.

"Ok, Go Piplup!" called out Kuro as his own bird appeared in the form of a little blue Penguin, normally as Scott thought a small pokemon would be intimidated by such a large opponent but to his surprise the Piplup went right up to the eagle pokemon as though he were the same size too "Ok, Piplup, use aqua jet" called out Kuro. At his command water started gathering around the bird and it shot foreword at the eagle

"Braviary, catch it in your claws and take to the air!" called out Winona as the eagle shot up into the air and the automated windows in the ceiling slid open, a feature apparently for when pokemon battles took to the skies "Now, use sky drop!" ordered the bird trainer and Braviary dropped the little penguin pokemon towards the battlefield floor

"Piplup, Use hydro pump to rocket yourself up like Cyndaquil did!" ordered Kuro

"Not going to happen, you ain't pulling that off again, Braviary, use Brave Bird!" said Winona and her bird shot down directly at the penguine who was rocketing up at himand Piplup was sandwiched between the force of his hydro pump and the strike of Braviary's brave bird attack. It was an easy knock out for Piplup as he lay there fainted, but a few seconds later Braviary keeled over, also fainted. "Woops, I guess my Braviary doesn't have full control of brave bird yet."

"Both Braviary and Piplup are unable to battle, it is a tie."

"Well done Piplup." Said Kuro as he returned his Piplup to its ball

"Go, Skarmory!" called out Winona unleashing a steel bird pokemon

"Didn't want to do this but get in there, Quilava!" called out Kuro unleashing his newly evolved Johto starter

"Skarmory, Use Steel wing!" ordered Winona

"Dodge and use flamethrower" called out Kuro as his Quilava dashed underneath the bird pokemon, flipped onto his back and sent a jet of fire up at the pokemon's chest, in flames, Skarmory skidded to the ground at Kuro's feet

"Skarmory, can you get up?" asked Winona to her Pokemon. Slowly but surely Skarmory stood up then took to the air "Use Flash cannon!" ordered Winona before Kuro could give an order and the blast of energy struck Quilava leaving it dazed and and confused on the battlefield

"Quilava is unable to battle Skarmory is the winner!"

"You fought well, Kuro." Said Winona with a wink "but we are down to our last pokemon each, our last stand, best make it count." Said Winona

"Thank you, you too, and you bet your life we will make it count, Go Ivysaur!" called out Kuro as he unleashed his plant pokemon that was yet to fully bloom "Ivysaur, Use Razor leaf!" he ordered his pokemon

"Dodge it and take it to the air!" called out Winona as Skarmory dodged the incoming leaves and took Ivysaur up towards the self-opening windows just as Braviary did, but Kuro merely laughed "Huh? Why are you laughing?" asked Winona

"Ivysaur, use vine whip to hold the edge of the windows!" ordered Kuro and Ivysaur complied holding the edges of the windows firmly which stopped Skarmory's ascent. Startled, Skarmory looked down to see what was going on but realized the flower on Ivysaur's back was pointing right at him and the sun was out "Ivysaur, Use Solarbeam." Said Kuro simply and Ivysaur sent a blast of energy right into Skarmory's face and the blast brought both of them tumbling to the battle floor but Ivysaur stood victorious.

"Skarmory is unable to battle Ivysaur Wins, and the victory goes to Kurogasa, Great battle you two, at that point the bell rang for lunch "well, looks like we'll continue this class after lunch starting with you two." said Don George inclining his head towards Scott and his Partner.

* * *

Whoo... what a chapter, there was supposed to be more but writing that battle sucked a lot of energy out of me, I'll take a brief break and then attempt to write the second battle between Scott and his partner and officially see Scott's Bagon in action!


	7. School Begins Part 2

whoohoo! new chapter! sorry about the wait on this one, writers block and family wouldn't leave me alone and let me write! but here is the conclusion of the gang's first school day and at the end I think Rosa has a bit of a surprise for Scott ;)

Chapter 7

School Begins part 2

"That was an awesome battle, Kuro." Said Winona, she and Kuro were sitting with scott, his partner who had identified himself as Henry Kaz.

"Thanks, you nearly had me." Said Kuro as he took a bite out of his pizza

"Scott?" asked Henry in a rather soft-spoken voice

"Yeah?" replied Scott listening

"I want to thank you for helping me and standing up to Trey." Said Henry

"Think nothing of it, hope your Ralts can hold up in battle." said the black haired trainer

"Actually I do have other pokemon, I just had yet to get them out of the PC at the time." Explained Henry

"Oh, well if that is the case, I hope your pokemon can hold up in battle." Said Scott, correcting himself. When lunch concluded they made their way back to the battle club for the continuation of their lessons at the battle club, and Scott's battle with Henry. Don George took the field at the center point as Referee "This will be a 3 on 3 battle Between Henry Kaz and Scott Hanneman, both trainers are free to switch out their pokemon at any point during the battle, now choose your pokemon!" declared Don George

"You Ready, Henry?" asked Scott as they stood ready on the battlefield

"When you are!" said Henry, apparently shedding his shyness and seemed ready to battle

"Go Bagon!" yelled Scott as his pokemon he was given by lance took the field for the first time

"Bagon!" yelled the dragon type

"So we finally see your Bagon in battle, too bad I'll have to take it down, Go Glaceon!" called out Henry as his Eeveeloution emerged onto the field

"Glaceon!" called out the ice type

"An Ice type, huh?" said Scott when he realized what he was up against "Guess we'll just have to go through with it, but be careful Bagon." Said Scott

"Bag!" said the dragon type nodding

"Bagon Vs Glaceon, begin!" said Don George

"Bagon, Use Flamethrower!" called out Scott

"Glaceon, dodge and use Ice Beam!" ordered Henry

"Bagon roll in under the Ice Beam and use flamethrower at point blank!" commanded Scott

Upon Scott's command Bagon curled up into a ball and rolled in under the ice beam getting in close to Glaceon who didn't realize what was happening until Bagon was right up in his face and sent a jet of fire straight into Glaceon's face. Once it was done Bagon leaped away preparing for what might happen next.

"Glaceon, use Ice shard!" ordered Henry

"Counter it with another flamethrower!" ordered Scott and the shards of Ice being shot by Glaceon and the flames from Bagon hit at the midway point and the ice easily melted and gave way to steam as the flamethrower overpowered the ice and struck glaceon once more

"Glaceon, I know you can do it, Ice beam once more!" called out Henry

This time the aim was true as the stream of icy energy shot across the arena and struck Bagon, sadly for Henry it didn't knock Bagon out but it did freeze him. Making him incapable of battling at the immediate time. "Well this is interesting." Said Scott as he pulled out the Draco Ball "Bagon Return."

"That was easier than I thought." Said Henry with a smile

"Not so fast, Henry" said Scott "as I am sure you should know, a trainer must be able to rely on ALL his pokemon and that is just what I intend to do!" he continued reaching for another ball "Go Pignite!"

"Glaceon VS Pignite, Begin battle!" said Don George

"Pignite, Use arm thrust!" ordered Scott

"Glaceon, Leap up in the air and use Frost breath!" said Henry as His Eeveeloution leaped up into the air and sent an icy cloud from his mouth at the pig pokemon

"Pignite, roll over and use flamethrower!" ordered Scott and Pignite flipped over onto his back and sent a jet of flames at the frost breath evaporating it instantly "Now use Flame Charge!" commanded Scott the instant Glaceon landed on the battlefield, flames covered Pignite and the pig charged foreword and collided with Glaceon sending glaceon skidding on his side across the battlefield

"Can you get up?" called Henry to his pokemon

Glaceon was struggling to get up but collapsed "Glaceon is unable to battle, Pignite wins." Called out Don George

"Well done Pi—" began Scott but he saw his Pignite glowing "Can it be so soon?!" exclaimed scott not believing his eyes as his Pignite was apparently evolving. Once the process was complete there stood a massive, bulky, fiery boar.

"Emboar!" roared the giant pokemon

"What the?" asked Kuro from the sidelines pulling out his student pokedex

** Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves.** Recited the Pokedex

"Wow," said Scott, amazed at his newly evolved pokemon "I should do some more study into this pokemon as to what it can do, In the meantime, Emboar, I'll use you for later." Said Scott returning his massive fire pokemon to its ball

"You may have a newly evolved pokemon, but it won't save you, in a sense we are tied in pokemon, one of mine is knocked out and one of yours is incapacitated." Said Henry

"Don't count your Torchic's before they hatch, Henry, I still have more where that came from and I'll be ready for you." Said Scott

"Let's see how you take care of this, go Shinx!" called out henry as a small blue and gold feline pokemon emerged

"Hmm… ok, Go Riolu!" called out Scott as the said pokemon emerged from his ball.

"Riolu!" called out the pokemon

"Shinx, Use Discharge!" ordered Henry

"Quick, Use vacuum wave to disperse the electricity, then use quick attack!" commanded Scott

"Ri!" nodded the pokemon and sent the wave of pressurized air dispersing the electricity then shot though the gap in the electricity and collided with Shinx.

Shinx Skidded back from the attack clearly damaged "Shinx, Use thunder fang!" called Henry and Shinx ran towards Riolu his fangs charging with electricity and sank the fangs into riolu's arm

"Ok, he is in range, Riolu, use force palm!" ordered Scott and Riolu sent a force palm right into Shinx's face unhooking the fangs from riolu's arm but not before realizing that shinx had paralyzed Riolu with the attack.

"Riolu, you ok?" asked Scott, Riolu nodded "Let's see, Try vacuum wave." Said Scott as they both realized Shinx was charging up for another discharge and they had to do something about it, but instead of Vacuum wave Riolu had a blue sphere of energy between his palms and then shot it foreword at Henry's Shinx, knocking it out completely.

"Shinx is unable to battle, Riolu is the winner!" declared Don George

Scott just stood there stunned "What the hell was that move." He asked taking out his pokedex and checking it

"**Aura Sphere is a fighting move that cannot miss its target**." Replied the high tech encyclopedia

"Damn, that sounds pretty cool." Said Scott

"You're Riolu may have learned a new move but the battle still isn't over because I still have one last pokemon, Go Ralts!" declared Henry

"Ah, I Wondered if I would be seeing that pokemon," said Scott "Riolu Return," said Scott "Let's see what you got, Emboar!" called out Scott as the giant fire boar appeared with a ground shaking thud.

"Hm, you may have forgotten that Emboar is also a fighting type so it is vulnerable to psychic, Ralts, Use Psyshock!" ordered Henry as Ralts sent a bolt of purple energy directly at Emboar, but before Scott could make an order Emboar leaped into the air curled up into a ball and fell towards Ralts while flames built up around him and exploded on impact when it hit Ralts while everyone looked bug eyed at what they saw as Ralts obviously fainted

"What the?!" exclaimed Scott once more checking his pokedex

** "Heat Crash, a Fire move that is more powerful if the user is heavier than the target."** Recited the pokedex

"Holy Shiyat." Replied Scott when he heard the info on the attack at that moment all sorts of Ideas for strategies exploded into his head about how to utilize the attack.

"Ralts is unable to battle, Emboar wins, and the Victory goes to Scott!" said Don George

Henry simply returned his Ralts to his ball as scott walked up to him with a friendly smile "Good battle, man, just keep training." Said Scott

"Yeah, wish I could have friends to train with." He said softly

"I'll train with ya man." Said Scott instantly offering his hand and Henry smiling shook it. "eventually your pokemon will back up that attitude of yours." He added

"So will your pokemon be fine?" asked Kuro to Henry as the two along with Scott left the main building's pokemon center after classes were done and they had taken the two combatants' pokemon to the med center

"Yeah they should be fine." Said Scott whose pokemon had already been healed. "Well, I am going to hit the sauna for a bit before dinner, see ya later." Said Scott as he went off to the battle club

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Ahh, this hits the spot said Scott as he leaned back on the bench enjoying the steam soothing his body." He was so relaxed at the moment he didn't notice someone enter the sauna

TWELVE MINUTES EARLIER…

"So he is going to the sauna huh? This gives me an idea." Said Rosa to the other girls who looked at her astounded

"You aren't going to join him are you?" asked Touko

"Why not? Someone needs to coax the idea of Polyamoury into him." Replied Rosa Dawn was about to reply but then she had a look of fear on her face and pointed behind Rosa and she turned around to see the three battle maidens standing there

"Are you girls talking about Scott Hanneman?" asked Elesa

"You knew?" asked Rosa

"this kind of thing is hard to escape us, we have been keeping an eye on your plan since we overheard you talk about it as we passed your dorm room, you should know to close the door if you don't want to be heard." Replied Skyla

"Are you going to report us?" asked May, worried that the plan was shot now

"No." said Elesa "We want in on the plan." She added

The four first years merely stood there stunned "You want to help us?" asked Rosa

"Yeah, all seven of us like the same guy and it would be a better idea if we work together rather than fight over the same guy and potentially destroy half the campus." Said Flannery with a laugh "besides your plan to coax him in the sauna is a sound plan, and we can help you on that." She added

"How? Asked Touko

"We know how to jam the door to the sauna so it wouldn't open so you two can have some privacy." Said Elesa with a wink

BACK TO THE PRESENT…

Scott still didn't know there was anyone else in the room until he heard a voice ask "Would you like a back rub?"

Yeas sure that sounds gr-WTF?!" he exclaimed as he turned around to see Rosa with nothing but a towel covering her body and she was sitting right behind him. To say the least he was stunned "R-Rosa, What are you doing in the boys sauna?" he asked in shock

Rosa replied with a seductive smile on her face "Don't worry about that." She said as she adjusted her towel so that if fell away to reveal the soft shape of her breasts which she in turn placed firmly against Scott's back. Scott was frozen half out of shock and half out of arousal, and arousal was starting to be more of what it was as she rubbed her breasts up and down her back "Does that feel good?" she asked "I can rub more against you if you want." She said winking at him

That is when he let all common sense fly out the window as she cast away her towel and began grinding her naked body against his back "oh Arceus that feels great." Replied Scott

"Does it now?" asked Rosa as she glanced over Scott's shoulder to see his shaft and was amazed by its size "Oh my, I guess it does feel good, I guess I'll have to take responsibility for arousing you that much and take care of it." She said with a smile and went and knelt down in front of scott's large dick "hehe, which do you want first? Hands? Tits? Or mouth?" she asked clearly horny as hell

"Start with your hands and then go in the order you offered." Said Scott his horny bastard switch flipped to the on position.

"As the future harem king requests." She said and placed both hands on Scott's member stroking him with her soft hands slowly at first because she wanted to draw out his pleasure as much as possible after about two minutes of stroking Scott asked if she could jerk him off harder which she was obliged to do, this time with both her hands on his dick stroking in opposite directions horizontally with her hands and that is what did it as he popped his load all over her chest. "Wow, that was your first time unloading for a girl?" she asked

"For a girl, yeah, used to view some porn videos on my PC every now and then, but cumming for a real girl is way better." Replied Scott his mind in a haze brought on by lust and the heat of the sauna

"well then, let's see how you do when I use these she said and sandwiched his dick between her breasts and began moving up and down

"Oh my god that is something else!" moaned Scott as she ground his dick between the soft mounds "breasts have always been something that turn me on." He said as he gripped the two breasts tighter around his dick

"Then how about when I throw this in." she said and took the head of Scott's dick in her mouth and the stimulation was just too much as he shot another load into Rosa's waiting mouth. Scott slumped back against the wall panting

"No breaks just yet." Said Rosa now sitting in his lap with the opening of her honey pot hovering just an inch from his dick "Now it is time for you to be shown the real thing." She said and slipped her opening around Scott's dick and she was so wet that he just slipped right in and it was a perfect fit.

_Holy shit the fit is so perfect, it is as though she was made for me!_ Thought Scott as he immediately began pumping his dick into her vigina not stopping for an instant even when either of them came they just kept going

"Oh Arceus, with energy like this you will be able to satisfy many more girls." Cried out Rosa enjoying the pleasure Scott was giving her. After about ten minutes of fucking rosa lay on the floor of the sauna cum leaking out of her pussy with scott lying next to her his hand groping one of her breasts

"What did you mean about satisfying many more girls?" asked Scott

Rosa froze "did I really say that out loud?" she asked

"Yes you did ," replied Scott. Rosa was silent for a minute then Scott had an idea and got behind her and hoisted her up on all fours "Do I have to fuck it out of you?" he asked inserting his hard again cock into her pussy

"Oh my god here we goooooo!" she moaned and after making her cum and Scott cumming more than once she gave in "ok, ok, I'll talk, there are multiple girls not just me who are in love with you and would be more than willing to be with you like I am right now, we all love you and want to be with you so we agreed to be with you in a polyamourous relationship." She said and Scott pulled out after cumming once more.

"So, basically a harem." Said Scott

"To put it bluntly, yes, they are legal so we won't have to worry about that." She said sitting next to him, "and with a dick like that who knows, more girls might want to have a go with you, it is your choice weather to let them in or not, but this way everyone can be happy." Explained Rosa with a wink

"So who are the other girls willing to be in this relationship?" asked Scott wondering what other girls would be willing to be fucked by him.

"Have a look at this." Said Rosa showing him her left hand. On her middle finger was a simple silver ring "these rings are proof that we have agreed to be with you in this relationship, the battle maidens and my other three friends have these rings, if you want to schedule a fuck with one of them or a group fuck-fest just message us on our Pokegear and name the time and place and we will be there, I'll send you a list of places that are secluded so you can enjoy your time together." She said

"What if other girls want to join in?" asked Scott

they'll have to tell you and us current seven you want to be a part of this little group and we will test them in their abilities both pokemon and sexual and the decision of wether she can be is yours alone." She said with another wink as she picked up her towel and left the sauna while Scott sat there gobsmacked at what just happened.

whoo boy! and what a surprise it was! and the other girls who want Scott will get in on the action, who do you want Scott to fuck next, leave your vote in the comments and the one with the most votes will get with scott next time I can get a lemon scene written


	8. The Paparazzi Await

hello fellow trainers! I know it has been a coupe weeks since I wrote a new chapter but I am back and we are going to be focusing on elesa this chapter, I know this one is rather short but I wanted to get something out for you all to read, was at an anime convention last weekend and had a real blast! cosplayed as Lance and got a lot of cool stuff like a plushie salamence and a Johto gym badge set among other cool items

Chapter 8

The Paparazzi Await

The week passed with minimal highlights like that first day and that included the romp in the sauna. At last the first weekend of the school year had started and all the students were itching to go into town and relax for a bit. And so it was Friday afternoon as the classes were let out and Scott was closely examining stuff on his Student Pokedex wrapped up in the preview of the upcoming pokedex expansion reading up what was known about the pokemon Talonflame with a rather irritated Kuro next to him stuffing his Pokedex into his bag "Seriously, Scott, a trip into town would do you some good, you have been noting but training, battling and studying all Week, hell, even reading your pokedex and/or textbooks at mealtimes give it a rest for a couple days, ask one of your female friends for a..." he trailed off as he noticed something and jabbed Scott in the ribs with his elbow and jerked his head there stood Elesa looking as though she wanted to talk to Scott inclining her head for him to follow her.

"I'll be right back." Said Scott following the yellow clad female student as she led him out onto the main building steps "What's up?" asked Scott and he noticed that she was fingering the silver ring that marked her as one of his girls even though he hadn't spoken with her much but he couldn't help but feel devotion to all 7 of them.

"Well, I was wondering if you were interested in accompanying me into town tomorrow, get some lunch do some shopping, y'know a… a…" Elesa's voice petered out trying to find the right words

"A date?" asked Scott

"Yeah… though I don't know if you are interested I mean you were so busy training and studying I thought you could use a br—" she was stopped in mid sentence as scott crushed his lips against hers in a kiss. Elesa was taken aback by his assertiveness but then returned the kiss with just as much passion, Elesa would've wanted it to continue but then she noticed there was a crowd of students watching them surrounded in a 12 foot diameter around the two and broke away embarrassed by the attention. She Glanced over to Scott to see if he was embarrassed at all, if he was he was hiding it VERY well.

As she walked towards the crowd fighting to get through she heard the sound of a pokeball opening and a deafening roar that signaled that Scott had unleashed his Emboar

"Now Ladies and gents, I am going to ask you politely once to please move aside or I will have to test out my Emboar's new move." He said in a sweet voice that sounded so sweet it could also count as poison. The other students quickly got the message and scrambled out of the way. Allowing the two to pass and head to their respective destinations.

PEEKING ROUND A CORNER…

"dammit, he didn't kiss me when I fucked him." Said Rosa as she, her friends and the other two battle maidens peeked around the corner observing the little scene

"it doesn't matter, we've secured a date between the future harem king and the undateable Elesa!" said dawn

May then turned to Skyla and Flannery "I trust you two can handle it from here?" she asked with a wink

Skyla gave the thumbs up and Flannery grinned "Just leave it to us." Said the flying type specialist

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

Scott was lazing on the couch watching a Pokemon contest in Sinnoh while drinking a sprite because he was bored when he heard a banging on his door, "Oh for fuck's sake." He said pausing the tv and going to see who it was and collapsing through the doorway panting as though he was running from a darkrai was Kuro white faced and panicked "Dude what is wrong." Asked Scott

"See… for… yourself." He panted slapping his Pokegear into scott's hand unsure whether it would be good or not he opened it up to see it was a celebrity news website and reading the headline made his face go white as an absol's fur and he nearly dropped the Pokegear it was a series of pictures of HIM Kissing Elesa Earlier. He felt like fainting so he carefully walked over to the couch to sit down, it was at that point that his own Pokegear rang like mad. Kuro hurried over to scott's bag sitting on his bed and after fumbling through the bag found the device and chucked it to scott and pressed the receive call button to realize it was his parent's pokemon lab but the moment he pressed the button he immediately dropped the Pokegear and leapt a few feet in the air cowering on the sofa as a screeching female voice that sounded like it should more rather belong to a mismagius than a human.

"SCOTT JEFFERSON HANNEMAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" screeched his mom's voice at the top of her lungs and the video on the screen was just as terrifying as his mother's face of fury looked more like something out of a horror movie. To say this was an odd site indeed would be putting it mildly seeing a teenage boy cowering from his own Pokegear. But the furious face of his mother was soon shoved out of the way to be replaced with the delighted face of his father

"Fine work m'boy I knew you had it in you to make women go after you, much like I did when I was your age!" his mother then pushed him out of the frame as she yelled, "I thought we would raise this boy to have a respect for proper women not running after some celebrity whore who…" the shouting match went on for much longer that they didn't notice Scott leave them a text message then ended the call. Scott then looked up at a jaw dropped Kuro

"Are they always like that?" asked Kuro

"only when it comes to me and my love life." Replied Scott

"Wow." Said Kuro then another message appeared on his Pokegear asking for Scott's presence at the headmaster's office.

"Looks like word travels fast." Said Scott as he strapped his pokemon belt to his side and exited his room with Kuro on his heels

IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE…

As Scott and Kuro entered the office they saw a large widescreen videophone displaying a man in his mid to late 40s yelling at Elesa who was standing perfectly calm taking it "I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU FROM HAVING ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS YOUNG MAN! HE HAS NO STANDING IN SOCIETY, AND HIM BEING WITH YOU AT YOUR GIGS WOULD DEGRADE YOUR IMAGE!" bellowed the man

"Yo, gramps, can you turn down the volume on your voice? I already got yelled at over a Pokegear and once is enough." Said Scott massaging his ears

"And add defiance of authority to the list of why I forbid you to be with him."

"Sir, if I may?" said Headmaster Oak, all attention turning to the young headmaster

"I have been the headmaster for Young Elesa here and I know she may be young and powerful but she is capable of making her own choices, she is smart and beautiful and a VERY capable trainer." He said beaming with pride to have such a student in his school

Elesa blushed from the praise then she had an idea and moved towards Scott and Kissed him right then and there, smirking inside as she saw out of the corner of her eye her dad and modeling agent fuming with rage. "THEN IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN CONSIDER YOUR CONTRACT REVOKED!" he bellowed and ended the transmission but Elesa didn't care she was to busy feasting on Scott's kiss which was top notch.

"as much as this is a sweet site, I must request that you please leave, I have some business I must attend to." Said Headmaster Gary Breaking apart they left the office with Kuro tailing after them.

The two walked arm in arm on the academy grounds "I guess my life has gotten even more wilder." Said Scott

"It seems so." Said Elesa, resting her head on his shoulder, "Will you be able to find a new model agency?" asked Scott

Elesa chuckled "Most likely by the time word gets out that I lost my contract because of my boyfriend I will get an avalanche of offers to work with various agencies, but even if I don't heck I still have my pokemon to fall back on." She said, they were at the entrance to the girls dorm by now "So we're still on for tomorrow right?" she asked hopefully

"you bet, babe." Replied Scott, kissing her on the forehead before giving her one last hug before heading for the Sponsor dorms. Elesa watched as he entered the dorms and was gone

"What a guy." She said to herself "What a guy."

well, there it is! Scott has been accidentally forced into the spotlight by his desires for Elesa and next chapter is the date and boy do I plan a doozy


	9. Shadows Yet to Come

hello to all my fans, now before we jump into the next chapter I want to apologize for how long it is now taking me to put these up now, my job is kicking in and many other things as well, but I promise another chapter up on the 21st of october (my birthday) if I can get a chapter up before then you will have two chapters to read in 14 days! so for now that is all and let us dive into this!

FLYING BACON!

Chapter 9

Shadows yet to come…

Elesa awoke bright and early the next day, she was forming in her dreams where she intended to take Scott on their weekend excursion, and seeing as Chokatouse Island had so much fun stuff to do she had her work cut out for them. Her friends weren't much help when they as Skyla put it "Got Wind" (pun intended) of the date, they wanted to help her pick the right outfit which took a while for her to get a word in edgewise and say that she'll just go in her usual clothes

~commence flashback~

"But you will stand out too much with who you are and you've already had a bout of paparazzi do you think more is necessary?" asked Flannery

Elesa Smirked "Let them come, unlike some Celebrities I am not afraid to show off to the public who I am dating, I mean who wouldn't want to date him, he is sweet, honest and upfront about how he feels for me… For all of us." She added "And if it does get out of control remember he said that his Emboar has a new move." She said "And I don't want to dress up for a guy who sees me for who I really am." She continued

~End Flashback~

By this time she had climbed into the shower and had begun cleaning herself while thinking of her guy, she didn't mind sharing him with the other girls of this harem, but there may have to be a time when all of them get together with him and discuss ground rules so that nothing ugly happens. As the warm water sprayed against her body she kind of let her imagination take over and in her imagination the warm water was Scott's hands on her body, running them all up and down her torso, she imagined him crouching down to massage her legs then coming up to kiss her square on the lips as he massaged her breasts, as Rosa said, he was very good at it then in her mind he she felt something hard further down south prod at her thighs and she nodded to her mental interpretation of Scott as a lover began to enter her gently and began moving and she was enjoying it, he was moving faster now and she felt him twitch like mad but at that moment there was a loud Knock on the door

"C'mon Elesa you've been in there for almost a half hour, let someone else have a chance, and you also have a message from scott on your poke gear!" elesa Jumped at the sound and turned off the shower in a hurry.

"I'll be out in a moment." She said, drying herself, putting on a clean version of her usual outfit, combed her hair and so forth then came out and picked up her poke gear to check the message it read:

"**waiting outside the dorm, ready when you are… Scott**" Elesa grabbed her purse from beside her bed and hurried off to the elevator.

OUTSIDE THE GIRLS DORM…

Scott wasn't dressed up either, he was wearing a pair of black Jeans a Black T-shirt with a red tribal style design of Salamence, a pair of trail-running sneakers and a brown leather vest along with his gear holster at his right side and his pokeball clips. He leaned against the wall of the dorms just hoping that Elesa didn't dress up for this else he'd look like a fool, he reached into his holster and pulled out a strawberry Pocky stick and was chewing on it while waiting but didn't have long to wait because he saw his date arrive and to his relief she wasn't dressed up. "I take it you got my message?" he asked

"I didn't." said Elesa "Flannery did, I was in the shower at the time." She replied

It was at this that Scott caught a whiff of the shampoo that she had used, it smelled like the fragrance that is emitted from a Chikorita's leaf, "So Ready to go?" asked Scott

"When you are." She said and she took the lead leading him towards the gates, however at the gates they encountered a bit of a roadblock as an army of paprazzi were standing outside the gates clearly waiting for them.

"ah, Scott and Elesa, I thought I'd catch you here." Said Headmaster Oak's voice as he came up to them "Out on a date?" he asked, and both nodded "I see, well I just spoke with City hall, and they are sending police to disperse them peacefully and I had already put a ban on ANY journalists without papers describing why they are here from entering the school, In the meantime…" he said taking out a pokeball and beckoning them back onto the school grounds he unleashed the pokemon which was a pidgeot, "I'll have Pidgeot fly you around the paparazzi and hopefully your date will be fine." Scott and Elesa climbed onto Pidgeot's back and the large bird pokemon took off around the paparazzi and thankfully none of them noticed, they set down on the edge of town near the beach and then took off towards the school again.

"So umm… I guess you know the town better than me, do you know any fun places to go?" asked Scott

Elesa's face broke out into a grin "First why don't we start with some breakfast? I doubt you've had any." She said

Scott was about to respond but the moment he opened his mouth his stomach roared like an Aggron "I guess that answers your question." Replied Eric scratching the back of his neck

Elesa giggled, it was a sweet sound, it didn't seem to fit with the image of her that Scott had seen on TV or in magazines but it somehow fit her, the real her that was standing before him "well I know Exactly the place to take you." She said taking him by the hand and darting off towards the street.

A SHORT DISTANCE OFF SHORE…

A scope poked up above the ocean water monitoring the couple. Down below the water where the scope originated from a purple-painted submarine resided below the waves, and the people who ran it were observing the two with interest. "So that is the young man our informant told us of…" said one of them, all of the people operating the sub were dressed in a lavender or deep purple business suits with matching color shades, resembling people who worked for the government or a high end business of sorts. The one who was in charge clearly from where she was on the bridge a tall girl with a large visor over her eyes a Purple jacket and miniskirt with purple knee-high boots,

"Looks like we have target located," she said taking out a radio "chief to beach patrol we have visual on a minor target but still in the single digits keep an eye on them." She said into a radio "Come to us, our prey…"

my apologies as to how short this one is, I was planning it to be longer but the idea of suspense as to who these people are was a lot more of a fun Idea, we will see them more and hope you look foreword to seeing them as I have writing them until then my readers, keep on training and hope you enjoy pokemon X&Y when it comes out!


End file.
